1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastic or resin articles, particularly to molded resin parts used for housing an airbag device within a vehicle instrument panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Airbag safety devices are common equipment in most new automobiles. As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, an airbag device (9) comprises an airbag (92) that inflates in a collision to protect automobile occupants from injury, an airbag cover (91) overlying the airbag (92), and an inflator (93) that instantaneously blows gas into the airbag (92) causing deployment. The airbag cover (91) is connected to, for example, an instrument panel (96) provided in front of the forward passenger seat of an automobile.
The airbag cover (91) is formed of relatively soft material to permit bursting of the airbag cover (91) at a predetermined rupturing point (99) by inflation of the airbag (92) in a collision.
However, because conventional airbag covers (91) have been separate members from the instrument panel (96), the periphery of the airbag cover (91) adjacent the instrument panel (96) enclosing the airbag cover (91) may not produce level, even surfaces relative to one another. Such uneven surfaces create an unsatisfactory appearance on the instrument panel.
Moreover, such conventional airbag covers (91) require manufacture of the airbag cover (91) and the instrument panel (96) separately, after which the airbag cover (91) is incorporated into the instrument panel (96). The separate manufacture and installation steps increase the cost of production of airbag safety devices.
Furthermore, the installation of the airbag cover (91) into the instrument panel reduces the number and types of design options available for configuring the instrument panel (96).
In view of the foregoing, an airbag cover and instrument panel molded as a single piece unit would seemingly solve the problems associated with a separate airbag inserted into an instrument panel. Unfortunately, the airbag cover may be damaged during molding of a single piece unit, as the airbag cover is made of relatively soft materials when compared to the instrument panel, and thus is prone to heat deformation.